Homicidium
by TheRedEyedOnes
Summary: Damon had to make a choice. Which of his children he would save. And because of this choice, Alec became what his family hated the most. Now they would have to face the consequences of having a vampire and a talented girl in the middle of a hunter family with secrets that could destroy everything they knew and loved. London was always a safe place for humans. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

_He knew what he had to do. It was too dangerous for such a young kid to stay close to him. Specially this kid being his son. He couldn't afford to lose another child. Even if that means to give his son to __**them.**__ Alexander was powerful, he knew that. Much more than his daughter, if this was possible. The Volturis knew that too. It was his only chance to survive._

"_Where are you taking me, dad? " – asked Alexander while his father was driving. He didn't answer, keeping his eyes on the road – "Dad? Is everything all right?"_

_A storm was coming. Something inside him, a feeling, was pumping in his mind, saying in a big sign to run away. It wasn't a normal storm. He could feel it in his bones. He had to get to Volterra as soon as possible and leave even faster. He wasn't welcome here. _

"_Dad? Where are we going?" – no answer – "Please, talk to me."_

"_What, Alexander?" – He tried not to scream, but he wasn't successful. The kid jumped on the back sit, scared – "I'm sorry. What do you want, son?"_

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_To a better place, son. __**A place where you will be safe**__"_

It was snowing and because of this, Jane didn't have to go to school. She wasn't complaining, a day without her fat math teacher, under a blanket and watching television was great. Her mother was working and she had the entire house only for herself. The day couldn't be better.

She watched every movie that her mom had at the house and stayed at the computer when she got bored of happy endings full of French kisses. But she got out of there after a few hours. Her only friend was in an exchange program in a small city of Russia, where there wasn't internet. Or good cellphone signal. Jane still didn't understand why Charlie went there in the first place. Her family was Russian, but she didn't have to learn the language only because of that. Especially during winter, where she would freeze to death. It was cold where they lived, but not as cold as in Russia. Charlotte never made sense, but this was too much.

_Charlotte most has mental problems, _thought Jane with a smile in her face.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of her cellphone. The sound of Nirvana got to her ears, announcing the midday call of her mother. Emma was a protective parent, always worried too much about her daughter's life. Jane understood why she acted like this. Since her father left, Jane was the only family that her mother had and the only child. There were times that she crossed the line, but nothing Jane couldn't forgive.

"Hi mom" – she said when she answered the phone, without even looking at it – "How is your day going?"

"Fine, but, by what I know, I'm not blonde enough to be the mother in this relationship" – it wasn't Emma. The voice was of a guy. Jane recognized it immediately.

"Dad? Is that you? How the hell do you know my number?"

"_Hi dad, I'm so happy that you called! How are you? _I'm great, thanks for asking_"_ – Jane could almost see him rolling his eyes and she couldn't avoid doing the same – "Your mother gave your number to me. I need to talk to you about something important".

"What do you want dad?".

"I'm coming back to England. I have some business and I will stay there for a few months".

"And? What do I have to do with this?".

"I'm wondering if want to live with me during the time I stay there".

"Why would I stay with you? I live in a perfectly good house with mom. And moving only to stay for a few months with someone who barely calls me and stay away from my mother doesn't seem a good offer. But thanks for asking".

"Let me put this in another way. You are coming. Emma already said yes, so sorry if the idea of spending some quality time with your father doesn't please you. But that is what is going to happen. Besides, you will see your mother every day, the house isn't that far from yours".

"Do you really want to make me believe that my mother accepted me living with you? Without no problem?" – Jane laughed sarcastically.

"Let's just say that she couldn't argue with me. Liking or not, you are half mine. I'm in my rights by asking more time with you" – he stopped talking for a second – "and I know what you are going to say. But I did what I did for a reason. Now start packing, because I'll be there on Monday. Be ready or I will take you to the house only with the clothes that are on your body".

"But dad…".

"Ups, I got to go. See you on Monday".

"Dad, I don't want to live with you!".

"It's good to know that. Bye Vanilla Hair".

"Dad!" – the cellphone was mute.

He always did this. The few times that Jane was forced to stay with him alone, Damon manipulated the situation in his favor. She didn't know how or why, but her father was the kind of man who only cares about himself.

Another day in school. _How exacting, _thought Jane while she was walking down the hall, going to her gym class. This month, the sport that the school chose was swimming. And Jane hated water. She had no problem with pools or the ocean, but swimming in front of all her classmates was more than embarrassing. Her skin was pale and her body wasn't beautiful. And it was too cold to put a swimsuit.

"Miss Swan, could you please come here for a second?" – it was the principal, Ms. Campbell. She was a nice woman, old one, but she never punished the girl for missing gym classes.

"Yes, Ms. Campbell?" – Jane stopped right next to the woman – "Is there a problem?".

"I need you to do me a favor" – she smiled – "as you might know, with your friend Charlotte going to Russia, we are receiving a student from there".

"And…".

"And as is your friend that left, and I know that know you have gym class, I was hoping you could help me to show the school to the girl".

"Girl who?".

"The exchange student" – Ms. Campbell clapped her foot on the floor, impatient – "Her name is Renesmee Cullen, but she insists in people calling her Nessie".

"Like the monster?" – she wanted to laugh, but she knew that she would lost her chance to get out of gym for one day – "Seriously, do you want me to show the school to a girl who likes to be called Ness…" – Jane couldn't finish the phrase. Someone hit on her on her, dropping tones of books in her feet. She didn't even have time to scream before the girl started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to…" – she didn't had an accent, at least, not a very Russian one. It was more American, actually.

"It's okay, you just broke my feet".

"I'm really sorry, I didn't saw you there" – a shy smile appeared in her face – "My name is Nessie".

_Nessie? This red head girl was the exchanging girl? Couldn't she be a little less… Pretty?_

"Yes Jane, this is the girl I was talking about. Renesmee Cullen, this is Jane Swann, she will show you the school and everything you need to know" – Ms. Campbell smiled – "I think you two will have a lot of fun together".

_Do you think?_

The pain was insupportable. Alec never thought it would be like this. He tried not to scream, but it was impossible not to. His body was on fire, this was the only explanation. They changed their minds and decided to kill him after all. Alec know Aro was mean, but Alec never thought he was _that_ mean. Create a child only to kill him after so many years…

But the thirsty was worst. The burning desire of blood, running inside him and making him do things, the fact he killed that poor little girl and he _liked_. He thought on his sister. Alec knew there was a girl in some place out there with his blood and that could be the next victim of a reckless vampire like this girl was. But, liking or not, the boy also knew he would do it again without thinking twice.

Today was the day Aro prepared him. His first mission. Alec trained as much as he could, got stronger, faster, became the perfect killing machine. He was ready for whatever they had prepared for him.

The three were sitting on the thrones. All the guards were there, even Demetri and his annoying young bother, Percy.

"Did you call me, sir?".

"Yes, Alec" – Aro said, serious – "We have a work for you. You, Demetri and Percy, actually" – he stopped for a second, looking to each person he mentioned – "There is a city in England called Upside Hiver. You are going to go there and two girls for me".

"And who are these girls?" – asked Demetri, curious.

"A Swan and a Cullen. The Swan girl lives there since she was born, so you will have to be careful with her. One of you will make her fall deeply in love and convince her to join us. The Cullen one is just an exchanging student in the city, but her family is powerful by what I heard. As long she doesn't call them saying you are there and who you are, you three have no worries with her".

"And what are their names, sir?" – Percy said, coming closer.

"Jane. Jane and Renesmee".

Alec knew that name. The first one. Jane. From where, he didn't know. But he didn't think much on that. His mind was focused on the mission. Demetri and Percy would only make things more difficult than I would normally be. Any other person would be better company than the two freaky brothers who favorite hobby were making fun of the new vampire.

Percy would be helpful, that is true. He was powerful and as manipulative as the situation was required. The girls would be on their side faster. Same thing for Demetri, who was the best tracker of the vampire world. Find, track and stay closer to them would be much easier with him. But Alec had to admit he would enjoy much more the mission without them, even with all the benefits they would bring to it.

Right now, there were in the private plane of the Volturis. Alec was thankful for that. It was hard to him get too close to humans without killing them, especially in a small place with no windows. The three vampires were trying to talk about what they were going to do, but that was becoming an impossible mission.

"Why we just don't use Alec's little evil smoke to paralyze the two girls, put them on a box and bring them to Aro?" – said Demetri, while he was looking at the plane's window, distracted.

"Because they are not the inflatable dolls that you keep on your room. And it's not a little evil smoke; it is something that could actually kill you".

"No Alec, I could actually kill you" – said Percy, with a smile on his face – "I could control your mind and make you burn yourself, while you dance the Macarena".

"But you wouldn't be killing me, I would be killing myself. On the other side, I can kill you right now" – Alec smiled sarcastically.

"Technically Alec, it would take days until Percy dies".

"Shut up Demetri, you are just a vampire GPS, you have no place in this conversation".

"What do you mean I have no place in this conversation, Justin Bieber's hair?".

"Who is Justin Bieber? And you are not powerful enough to talk about me".

"Hey! No one talks like this with my brother" – said Percy – "But he is right, Demetri, you are not that powerful".

"So find, track and watch over the girls by yourselves, oh, powerful vampires who make me a small and insignificant ant".

"Do you realize how childish you sound?" – Alec tried no to laugh, it only make him angrier – "Look, liking or not, we have to go on this mission together and we won't be able to do this if we don't stop acting like three idiots".

"Now you are sounding like a gay "power flower" dude, right?" – said Percy.

"Shut up, Percy".

"No. Didn't you want to talk and bond? So let's do that!" – Percy got closer to Alec – "So Alec, how was your day?".

"When did I said we have to bond?".

"You didn't, I read between the lines".

"You read what you wanted, deep inside of you. I'm not against this lifestyle, but just don't do it with me. If you want that much, Demetri is here to help you".

"Demetri isn't here to help anyone with anything" – said Demetri, looking at them, angry – "Especially in that department. I only belong to the ladies, in preference, the brunette ones".

"Percy has brown" – said Alec.

"But here is not a lady".

"Well, in a certain point of view…".

"Don't even start Alexander" – said Percy, while Alec rolled his eyes – "But about the mission. Do any of you know how these girls even look like? I mean, we know their names, but we can't just go on the street and ask: Hey, ignore how suspicious we look, but can you tell us if you know a girl called Jane Swan?".

Jane Swan. Alec definitely knew that name. _But from where? _She couldn't be from Italy, otherwise, they wouldn't be going to England. Maybe a girl he met before the Volturis? Jane, Jane, Jane… _Who in the bloody hell is Jane Swan? And who would have the last name Swan? She must fall in every step, have no friend, a weird blond hair… _Blond hair? No. His sister had blond hair and was named Jane. He was almost sure of that part. No, it just couldn't be true.

"Guys, I think I know one of this girls".

"Which one? And who is she?" – asked Demetri.

"Jane. And think she is my sister".

"So, Nessie" – said Jane while they walked on the hall – "Where are you from?".

"The U.S., but my family lives in Russia now".

"Your family has some kind of mental problem or something like that?".

Nessie looked at Jane, confused.

"I'm sorry?".

"You know, a normal person would never get out of the U.S. to go to the frozen hell called Russia. And definitely wouldn't make his kid to go on an exchanging program to this city".

"Oh, my parents didn't want me to come. I have to convince them to. And besides, Russia isn't that bad. Actually, I like quite a lot. The snow makes the city looks so beautiful…".

"Snow, blah, blah, blah" –said Jane, interrupting the girl – "So beautiful and perfect" – se rolled her eyes – "That is boring. Don't you have anything interesting to talk about there? Like, about my friend, Charlotte. You saw her there, didn't you?" – Renesmee nodded – "How is she?".

"Lonely, I guess. I mean, I can't really tell how she is, she didn't talk much with me while I was there and even less with the other people in the school".

"Oh! So she is fine".

Renesmee stopped walking, staring at Jane, surprised.

"Did you hear what I just said? Your friend is alone".

"I heard of you said and I'm not worried. I would be if you said that Charlie is partying like crazy, getting drunk and kissing boys" – Jane laughed a little, shaking her body a little, acting like if she was a drunken teenager girl – "Charlotte is really shy. She only talks with me and her cousin. She can go anywhere you can think, but talking with people, especially in another language… That is another story".

"But how she can go to some place and not talk to people?"

"I have a theory actually. I think she control people's mind and obligate them to stay away from her like" – Nessie laughed with Jane – "You can laugh as much as you want, but it's true. I would be surprise if, one day, she gets to school all in black, controlling the world, laughing like that awful old villains".

"And she would control you too?".

"Nessie, let me tell something about me that might me very helpful for you in the future. No one controls me".

It's been two weeks since Renesmee's arrival. Jane, with time, got used to the girl. She was quiet and never talked much about her life in Russia or in the United States, but she was open to any thing that the blonde girl proposed. In the end, she ended up being a fun person to have around, especially now, that she was obliged to life with her father.

Until now, Jane didn't understand how her mom could let this happen. Emma always was very protective and would never let Damon Salvatore take her daughter to live almost half an hour away from her. Not that her father was a bad person, he could be one of the sweetest person in the world, if he wanted. But most of the time, he was irresponsible, much more than Jane could be, had the awful custom of getting drunk and bring strange woman to his house. And after, making his daughter get rid of them. Luckily, nothing of these things happened in the two weeks.

But at least, she had her uncle. Stefan was a nice guy. He was only a few years older than Jane and understood her more than some of her friends. Uncle Stefan grown up with Damon, he knew what she was facing. And besides, she had to admit that it was much easier to have him around. Jane didn't know how weird things would get with her father if Stefan wasn't there. They didn't have anything in common, no subject to talk. But with Stefan, she could just relax and let them discuss as they normally did.

School was never so boring. Or maybe it was, but Jane had Charlotte by her side, to laugh during the classes and steal her drawings, while she freaked out, because no one could ever see them. She could always talk to Ruby, Charlotte's cousin. Ruby was very similar to Charlotte, but older and funnier. She was in her first year of college and was basically Charlie's older sister. Jane loved and missed her. No more than her friend, but still was weird to not see Ruby around, laughing and making fun of the two girls.

They talked last week, while Ruby came back to pack the rest of her stuff. She was studying in France, in a city too far away. She wouldn't be able to back any times in the year, because of the distance. And definitely wouldn't back while Charlotte was gone.

"So, Jane" – said Ruby, while she closed her last pack – "How are you?".

"I already told you, I'm hungry. Could you please finish so we could eat something?".

"I mean with your life. Is it weird without Charlie around?".

Jane didn't answer for a few seconds.

"You know it is. And I bet it is weird for you too, to don't have her sleeping in the next room. And besides, she will be back in a couple of months, so there is no big deal about it".

"And school? Are you talking to someone there?".

"Yes, the exchange girl that came so Charlotte could go. She is nice, she is from the U.S.".

"Only nice?".

"And kind. And loving. And the perfect girly American rich family girl" – Ruby rolled her eyes, sitting on the bed where Jane were.

"And the boys?".

"You know you look like my mom when you ask these things right?".

"Jane, if I don't ask, no one will. I'm the only one who has the courage to talk to you about this".

"Charlotte ask me about boys all the time. And you? Any boys?" – Jane smiled, hoping this conversation could change a little.

"Charlie always give up when you make the kitty face to her. Now don't change the subject, Jane Swan. Now, tell me about the boy that is making you become a red tomato".

"RUBY!".

"Tell me or I will go to your school and ask to every single boy if he is the one who is making you blush".

Jane closed her eyes for a second, trying to find an away to tell the scene that happened a few days ago.

It was raining. Again. The gym class had to be transferred to a close place, where the pools were. Jane couldn't believe she would have to swim in front of the whole class, including the stupid boys from the rugby team. She had to find a way to get out of class before anyone realize she wasn't there. The boy's bathroom window was the perfect place to run away. Jumping throw there, she could ride herself in the parking lot until her daddy shows up to pick her up. _If_ he shows up. Because there was always the possibility of him forgetting that he had to do that.

Jane would only have to wait for the class begins and then, she could finally escape.

Everyone had already gone to the pool. She waited a few more minutes to make sure no boy would appear while she climbed the wall. The bathroom was cleaner than she ever thought would be. It, actually, had a nice smell of shampoo and cleaning products. The window was next to the showers. She run until there, already climbing when she heard a voice.

"What are you doing?" – asked a male voice, right behind her.

Her voice was gone. She didn't know what to do, no more than continue to face the window.

"Look" – said the guy – "I don't know what you are trying to do, but could you do it after a leave? I don't want to be responsible if you break your neck or… whatever" – Jane didn't do anything – "Or you get down by yourself or I will have to do it myself. The choice is yours".

Slowly, Jane got back to the floor and turned her head to the strange guy. Her mouth probably opened in a perfect "o" when she saw him.

He was about her age, maybe a few years older. His skin was pale and it was wet, with water rolling all over his body. He was… Hot. There was no other word to describe his body. His eyes were blue like the ocean. He was similar to a Greek god, with perfect legs and arms and defined abs. But nothing shocked Jane more when she looked down.

"Hmm, could you… Could you, please, cover yourself with a… towel?" – said Jane while she was getting red.

The boy laughed.

"I would, but this is the boy's bathroom, so this little fact gives me the right to be naked as long as I want".

Until now, Jane couldn't get out of her mind the image of his… stuff.

"Jane?".

"Yes?".

"Who is the boy?!".

"I don't know his name, he is new at school. Apparently he and his brother came from Italy to study here".

"And?".

"He is kind of hot, you know. Greek style hot".

"What do you mean with "Greek style hot?".

"You know when they say Greek and Roman gods were perfect in every single aspect? You know, physical?'.

Ruby nodded.

"Well… Imagine a guy like this, but with blue eyes and brown hair. And ten times prettier. He is something like that".

He had to find her. Alec knew he got to a point where he had no other choice. It wasn't because of the mission or any other reason. It was his sister. He needed to be sure she was all right.

Alec was surprised by the fact he didn't see his father there. He always thought Damon would be the protective kind of father to Jane, but apparently he was wrong. It was certain that he lived here. Alec saw Stefan, Damon's brother, a few times. He still was the same guy he remembered of his childhood, it was like the years didn't pass through him.

_He is a vampire. _It couldn't be. Aro didn't say anything about any vampires in town. Or Demetri. But he would be capable of don't telling anything so he and Percy would end up finding out by themselves and getting into trouble.

Alec was so distracted thinking on where to look first that he didn't see a person coming. Before he could do anything, the stranger crashed against him, making both fell on the ground, all her hair going straight to his mouth and her body up to him.

"I'm so sorry" – said the person, trying to get her hair out of his mouth – "really sorry. Can I buy you something to drink? So you can't take the taste of hair of your mouth. I am really sorry sir, is there anything I can do?".

"You could get off me first" – said Alec, trying to get up.

"Oh, sorry" – she said, while getting up.

"And stop saying sorry!".

"Okay. Sorry. Oh, sorry I didn't want to say sorry. Shit, I…".

"Shut up" – said Alec already annoyed – "Can't you just look where you are going?".

"I was distracted, it was a common mistake".

"No, it was an idiot mistake that only girls like you commit".

"There is no reason to be rude. It's not like you never got distracted buy something or even saw me coming" – said the girl, smiling.

Alec didn't answer. Curious, he looked at the girl. Surprised, Alec realized she was beautiful. She wasn't very tall. Actually, she remembered the boy of a porcelain doll with her delicate face and rosy cheeks. With long curly brown hair, brown eyes and a small but still hot body, she was the kind of girl he would date without thinking twice. And kill after.

A smile came to his face with the thought.

"So, what is your name?" – He asked, getting closer to her.

"Why should I tell my name to you?".

"Because you already made me swallow half of hair and hit my head on the floor. I deserve to know, at least, your first name, don't I?".

The girl bit her lower lip and stared him for a few seconds.

"So, are you going to tell me my name or not?".

"It's Renesmee".

"Renesmee?" – Alec tried not to smile even more, he couldn't creepy the girl now – "You are exactly the person I was looking for. Well, kind of. I need your help. I'll need you to help me to find someone".

"And if I don't want to help you?".

"Oh love! It's not like you have much of a choice".

Percy supposed to meet Demetri after school so they could look for the girls together, but he wasn't in a good mood to deal with his brother. School was as bad as he thought it would be. How teenagers could go through this every day? No wonder they were so angry about everything. The high light of his day was the blond girl in the bathroom. She was beautiful, but Percy never had so much fun embarrassing someone. He should have asked her name, but he would probably see her in school again. It would be difficult for him to forget that face.

This city was different from every place he ever lived. It was always raining or snowing and in very few days of the year a miracle happened and the sun appeared in the sky. The sun finally came out, so Percy decided to walk in the local park. There weren't a lot of people there, only a few couples and only ladies running with their dogs. He was so distracted watching the view that he barely noticed a tiny blond girl coming behind him. Almost.

"Did you like what you saw and now wants more, sweetheart?" – he said smiling, while he turned in her direction.

"Hey, look who it is. Naked boy! How are you? Finally managed to put some clothes?" – said the girl smiling too – "And thank God you did, imagine this old ladies seeing your stuff! They would pass out because of the size".

"I know that I am good…".

"Good? No, I mean… You know…" – she put her thumb and forefinger really close, almost touching each other. Percy rolled his eyes.

"If my stuff is small to you, I don't even want to know what is big to you. And besides, if you know my size, you stared at me more than I realized, blond mysterious girl who still didn't say your name".

"Why should I say my name? I don't know yours and you could be some murder who likes to kill blond girls in the park while old ladies watch".

"What kind of serial killer would go to that hell called school?".

The girl stopped for a second, before answering.

"A very masochist person. Come on, tell me your name and I might consider saying mine".

"And what guaranties me that _you _aren't the serial killer here? A girl running away in the men's room is not the most normal scene in the world".

"I was running away from gym, I hate sports".

"So, you were running because you didn't want to run?"

"You know that day wasn't running, we were going to swim. Running is fine, you don't have to be almost naked, you can just wear jeans and be happy running and humiliating the lazy people".

"Humiliating?" – repeated Percy confuse.

"Yeah, you know 'I'm faster than you, ha ha' and all this kind of stuff".

"You seem to be really nice with other people".

"Do I? Shit, I really need to be meaner with people, I'm showing the wrong impression" – she said sarcastically – "And you still didn't say your name, ripper of old ladies".

"I will only say after you say yours. I asked first".

"What happened with the concept 'Ladies first?'.

"It is right here, you are a lady, at least I think" – the girl rolled her eyes, undoing her smile – "and you are going to say first".

"Fine. Jane, my name is Jane. And yours?".

"Perseus".

"Too difficult. Don't you have a nickname or something like that?".

Percy laughed a little.

"You can call me Percy, if you want to. And when you say Jane, it isn't Jane Swan, is it?".

"Yeah, but how do you know my last name? Are you really a serial killer? Because I was joking".

"No, I just… You know Jane, I know someone that would love to meet you. Actually, he would be the happiest person in the world if he could talk to you and see how lovely you are".

"And what is this guy's name?".

Percy smiled one more time before saying.

"His name? Oh, it's Alec. Alec Volturi".

"And how this conversation doesn't end with my head in the refrigerator?".

"Trust me Jane, when he sees you, I will be the one with the head in the refrigerator".

Alec felt something vibrate in his pocket. It took some minutes until he realized it was his cell phone. He still wasn't used with the fact of having to care this object around.

Still holding Renesmee's arm, he didn't trust her enough to let her go, he answered it.

"What do you want Percy?".

"Nothing I just thought you maybe wanted to meet a very special girl I found".

"What are you talking about?".

"The girl Jane, I found her. Actually, she found me naked in the men's room but that is another story".

"What my sister was doing with my sister naked, you sick…".

"Oh little Alec, are you that innocent? What a man do with a woman when he is naked?".

"Percy I'm going to kill you".

"Oh, stop it, she is not my type. She is too similar to you, but she can be mean. You can't. I'm with her in the park, we just crossed into each other and now she is bitching here with me because I'm not letting her leave. If you want to meet her and finish half of the mission, you better come here now, because if I send one more second with this girl, I'm going to kill her. Literally".

"If you kill her, the little thing you have in the middle of your leg will be more than useless. And not half mission, all of it. I found the girl, I'm bringing her with me. Call Demetri, I'm on my way".

"Already did that, he is right next to me, complaining. Actually, he is another one that I'm going to kill if you don't get here fast".

"Fine, fine, I'm coming. I will be there in five minutes".

Alec looked at Renesmee for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to do.

"What are you looking at?" – she said angry. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at him, trying to find something he couldn't imagine. The girl was pretty, that he couldn't deny, but there was something about her that was wrong, not natural. _But what?_ She was a normal teenager, with a heart was only a bit faster than the others. So why Alec had this feeling?

"Nothing" – he said quickly – "We are going for a walk in the park, if you try to run, I will kill you without thinking twice. Try to do something against me or any other who will be there and I swear to whatever you may believe, I will make you feel the worst pain you ever felt. Now hold on, I am not in the mood to walk like a stupid human".

Before even the girl answered, Alec threw her body in his shoulders and ran as possible as he could. He just hoped the girl had a strong stomach and didn't throw up in his back.

In less than one minute, the arrived. Alec has to admit, the place was beautiful. Full of threes and places for people to hang out. It would be really peaceful if it wasn't for the Demetri's voice.

Demetri, Percy and a blond girl where there, all talking really loud and with mad faces. Alec ignored the first two and paid attention in his sister. He couldn't see her face really well, but she had a really light blond hair and wasn't really tall. Alec wanted to see her face, see what they had in common…

"Thanks a lot for the ride" – said Renesmee sarcastically after going back to the floor – "Really. And thank you for letting me know you were going to be the Flash for a moment. Why couldn't we just walk… Oh my dear God, is that Jane? What is she doing here?".

Alec looked at Renesmee confused.

"You know her? How you know her?".

"We study at the same school, she is being really nice since I got here… And why am I telling you this? Who do _you_ know her?".

Alec didn't answer, just started walking in their direction. Renesmee followed him, still trying to make him talk. She had the admit, he was fast.

"What is going on?" – Alec asked, looking mad at Percy.

"Demetri is just being a stuck up bitch" – said Percy with a smile.

"Bitch? Oh, I'm sorry, I will stop complaining, I mean, why should I be complaining right? Besides the fact that I'm complete useless only because the two Power Puff Boys did the only thing I should do in this mission" – said Demetri, already turning around to live – "You know what? I'm leaving and I'm going to a place where I can be actually useful and feel good next to people".

"So are you going to bar and kill some hot girl after having sex with her?".

"Shut up Percy" – in less than a second, Demetri left, running so fast that any of the girls saw him even moving. Jane got scared but she didn't let the surprise get to her face. There was something wrong about this people. And being scared as a little girl wouldn't help in anything.

"Well" – she said walking until she was by Renesmee's side – "That was lovely. Now if you excuse me, I will go home with Nessie and Alec you two talk, because I think that you need too. If you are friends with that weird guy that just left, you probably have similar or worst problems than they have and you should work that out. Come on Renesmee, let's find some normal people to hang out with or just watch that movie where Ryan Gosling is without his shirt".

"Jane, I think we should stay" – Renesmee said, holding her friend's arm – "Let's see what they have to say, I don't want anyone getting hurt".

"And how they would hurt us? There is a bunch of people around here, only if they were really stupid to try to hurt us".

"Well, bad lucky for you girls" – Percy smiled before continue – "We are that stupid. Don't even try to go away, we still need to talk".

"We are going home. And you can't stop us".

"Yes, we can. You two ladies are going to stay here and you blonde are going to shut up".

"Make me" – Percy stared at Jane for a few seconds before holding her in his arms and putting both on the floor. He held her hands in the top of her head and forced his body against her, making impossible for Jane to even move. She fought, trying to escape of his arms, but the only thing she got was a laugh from the boy.

"Let me go!".

"Hmm, let me thing a little. Will you wait like a little a good girl and let us talk and behave properly?".

Jane made her best innocent face and agreed with her had.

"Why I don't believe in you?".

"Let her go Percy" – said Alec getting a little mad. He didn't like the fact that Percy was so close to Jane – "Come on, they can't run away from us even if they wanted to".

"I don't know, I feel so comfortable here. What do you think Jane?".

"Actually, I'm starting to feel really good here too" – saying this, Jane lifted her head closer to Percy's ear and whispered – "Really, really comfortable".

Before Percy could even realize what she was doing, Jane kissed his neck, a fast and soft kiss that made him paralyze. Enjoying this fact, she kissed his chin, following by a fast kiss on his lips. Percy was so shocked that was easy for Jane to turn him to the side and stand up next to Nessie.

"Is this the best you can do?".

"Jane" – said Renesmee angry – "Stop it. They are not joking. Please, stop this and let them talk".

"Why would I? What they can actually do to us?".

Alec looked at Percy with an evil smile. It was few the times the two boys agreed with each other so fast.

"Yeah Percy, what can we do to them? I mean we must look really innocent right now for her to be so sassy with us".

"You are right Alec. Maybe we should make them feel a little scary, especially the blond one. But I just feel sorry for her, you know? She will be terrified by us and by the little thing we are going to tell her today".

"And what the two talking girls are going to do?".

"Well, in one thing you were right Jane" – said Alec, feeling a little warm inside when he said his sister's name – "We can't do anything to you girls. _Here_. But in our house, away from all this curious eyes, yes we can. And we will. Grab Renesmee Percy, I will take Jane. I see you at home".

"Why do I get Renesmee…?" – Alec didn't even let him finish his sentence. Carefully he put Jane in his back, holding her so she wouldn't fall in the way and started running, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his chest of having his sister so next to him. And her constant complaining in his ear.

"So, this is your house?".

"No, Jane, this isn't my house. This is a shed".

Jane looked at Alec for a second, ignoring watch he said.

"You said you guys were going to bring me to your house".

"We would do that if there wasn't a bunch of people there. We are living in a building for now until we find a better place to stay" – said Alec sitting on an old couch that was left there, full of dust.

Alec discovered that place when they moved. He liked to go there to think and stay away of Percy and Demetri's fights. It wasn't the best place to ride, but he felt incredibly comfortable there. There was only him and his thoughts. And dust. But he preferred the dust than the two brothers.

"So, you lied".

"I'm sorry Jane, do you want me to take you to a castle, full of servants and golden fountains?".

"Nah" – she said, thinking for a few seconds before continue – "No fountains, just the servants. Male servants, that walk without shirts in the house. And are more than pleased to serve me".

"Anything else?".

"Yes. They have to have blue eyes and a hot body. Really hot. No fat guys around me without shirts, please".

Alec rolled his eyes and didn't answer. He didn't have a good answer for that. The last thing he wanted to think was his sister next to a bunch of semi-naked men.

"And where is Renesmee? And your friend with a difficult name? Pernus, Perk, PERCY! Where are they?".

"They were just behind us, they must be here in any second".

The vampire barely finished his phrase before he heard Percy's voice coming from the outside.

"Seriously, Renesmee isn't the prettiest name ever. Did your parents like you when they give you that name?" – Percy looked at the girl, while he put her in the floor. She was a really pretty girl, he had to admit. But she wasn't his type. He could see she was the sweet type of girl who doesn't like to hurt people. And Percy liked s little danger.

"Well, my mom did, my father not that much. But my mom had a hard pregnancy, so I forgive her for this name. Besides, it's a combination of my grandmothers' names, just showing that the intention was good" – said Renesmee, walking right beside Percy – "What really bugs me it's the nickname an old friend of mine gave to me when I was born. That was cruelty".

"What could be worse than Renesmee? No offence, but the name isn't the best".

Percy opened the door of the old shed, letting the smell of something dead get to their noses. Renesmee covered her nose with her hands trying to breathe only with her mouth. That couldn't be the right place, it was too old, too dirty and too smelly.

"Renesmee?".

"Yes?".

"What is the nickname?".

"Nessie. And are you sure we are in the right place? This place smell like a dead body".

"Okay, your friend hated you more. Or just have a thing for the Loch Ness Monster and I don't know which option makes me more worried. And yeah, this is the right place. Here anyone will see your friend freak out when we tell her the truth".

"What truth?" – she asked worried and curious at the same time.

"You will see" – and with a mysterious smile, Percy got into the place.

Renesmee followed him, trying to find Jane. The place was incredibly big on the inside. There were no windows, but the sun was getting in throw some crack on the wall. There were a lot of furniture there, all old and full of dust. For some reason Renesmee didn't understand, Percy wasn't even trying to not breathe as she expected. He walked in the place like it was his house, with confidence and a smile on his face. A smile that was really similar to her uncle Emmett's smile when he was about to do something. And that wasn't good.

After a few moments, she finally saw the blond girl. She looked at Alec with a surprised face, while he looked back at Percy, like they were having a silent conversation. Renesmee ignored the two and ran right beside Jane. Touching her arm, she called the girl's name twice before Jane turned back at her and started laughing. Laughing so hard she felt on the couch, with her hands on her belly.

"Jane, is everything okay? You seemed a little surprised a few seconds ago".

"Oh my dear God Nessie, we have to go. This guy is crazy".

"Did he hurt you? Or tried something? And why are you still laughing?".

"No, he is just a nut case. You know what he told me? He… He…" – she didn't even finished the phrase before started laughing. Renesmee rolled her eyes, a habit that she got from her dad. Jane was nice, but she had some serious mental problems.

"What he told you Jane? That he can see the future or something like that?".

"He told me I'm his sister. Can you believe it? Seriously, bring us here only to say this… ".

Renesmee looked at Alec, scared. He and Percy where really close, talking really fast, like if they were arguing. Alec was angry but Percy was even more. The girl ignored Jane for a second and paid attention on the conversation.

"Alec, why the hell you told her before I get here? You have no consideration for the others".

"Since when you care about me and my problems Perseus?".

"Your problems? Please. I wanted to be the one who tell her. Imagine her face! It would be much better than the one we just saw".

"Okay, I'm sorry. But you can always try again, because apparently she doesn't believe in us. Or have some problems, because she is laughing until now".

"Mental problems?" – said Percy turning around and coming in the girls' direction – "Couldn't agree more. Maybe it's something from your family".

"Really funny Percy".

"I know I am, but let's do it in my way now. I will control her mind to make her stop laughing or making jokes, make her go home with the Loch Ness Monster and just forget it about the subject for a bit. Then you are going to listen to me and do it on the right way. Your parents live here right? And by the way, I'm so sorry for that, being a vampire and having the parents alive must be a pain in the ass, especially when both of them left you in a vampire's house…".

"Percy…".

"Okay, okay. You are maybe asking yourself why she didn't believed in you too right? Well, let me tell you something Alec, this girl doesn't know you or even remember that she has a brother. You may remember, but she doesn't. And we won't now just because some stranger, and don't even make this face, you know you are a stranger for her, told her that he is her brother. In fact, if she believed you, then we would have some serious problems. That's what we are going to do: we are going to find your father or mother and tell that, "OMG" you wasn't killed by Aro and wants to meet your sister. And for that to happen…".

"Talk to my parents? Perseus, in case you don't know, my mother left me when I was really young and my father a few months later. And just for your information, my father is a hunter. Actually, my entire family by his side is. And I don't think they will be very happy to see a vampire getting closer to them, and definitely really mad if this vampire is a Volturi ".

"Even his own son?".

"He gave his son to the suck blood royalty, do you really think he cares is the same boy come up to him, being a vampire? Please, he and his brothers will make a contest to see who will kill me first".

Renesmee refused to listen the rest. Violently, she grabbed Jane's arms and ran out of the place, without caring of the two boys would come after her. She could stop them she knew she could. Renesmee was trained by her family to be the best and don't die in any circumstances. Even if they were Volturis.

Volturis… What they were doing in England? Ignoring Jane's complaining, she ran faster, praying to God she could get to Jane's house before them. If they were right, if Alec was really Jane's brother, and she hoped he wasn't, Mr. Salvatore would have done the right preparations for a vampire attack. Once in there, they would be safe. She didn't know hunters really well, but she was sure Damon wouldn't let Jane be killed. And Renesmee didn't care that they didn't try anything until that moment.

_Volturis are killer, _ she thought. _They will always be killers_.

"Renesmee C something Cullen" – Jane said angry – "If pleases your highness, could you please tell me why the hell you made me ran like hell from that place? I wanted to mock those guys, it would be so fun! I had the best joke about Percy's penis. And a homosexual one too, but I just can't remember it now".

"Jokes? Jane, that guys were completely strangers that just ran with us in their backs fater than a plain would travel and you are worried about your jokes?".

"They weren't strangers, I know Percy he is from our school. The other guy, my 'brother'" – Jane laughed a little in the word brother – "is his friend probably or mortal enemy or lover… Oh, I remembered the joke!".

"Jane…".

"Look, you need to relax Nessie, they were just probably being part of some freshman bet or joke. It was nothing. Okay, crazy, but still nothing".

"And the fact that they ran super fast?".

"They are tall, strong and have long legs" – Jane shrugged, not paying any more attention to the girl.

They were in Jane's house. At least, the house she was living now. Living with Damon Salvatore was the same thing to live alone. She barely saw him in the time she was here and when she saw, the conversations weren't long. He always got into his room and worked all night. And went to work in the morning, getting back late and working even more. She didn't know what exactly was his work at the moment, but Jane just wished he could be fired so they could talk and spend some time together. After all, he was still her father.

Jane missed her father. He used to be so close to her when she was little. Protective, loving, even after he and her mom broke up. But after she got older, it was like she wasn't important to him anymore. She wasn't his little girl anymore, that was true, but Jane was his daughter. Didn't she deserve a little more attention? Especially now they were living together, Jane felt like she didn't have a dad, but a roommate. A roommate that didn't like her.

Of course, she wouldn't let anyone realize she was feeling like this. Not even her mom. The knowledge of her fragility would only make things worse.

Not letting Renesmee see it, she looked at a photograph of her and her Damon. Jane was about 7 when the picture was taken. They were in the park and Damon pretended to fight with her, while Jane just laughed sweetly at her father's face. She missed that time when things were simpler. No, she didn't miss the time. She missed her dad.

Demetri looked at the girl in the bar. She was beautiful, with long strawberry hair, a curvy but fit body, and long legs. And the best part, she was alone. Slowly, he got closer to her, capturing her attention by smiling at her. The girl smiled back, blushing a little. This simple act made the Demetri even hunger. He couldn't wait to put his mouth on her throat.

When he got closer to her, his smile got bigger. Demetri looked direct into her eyes, doesn't letting her look to any other place. He knew how to make them pay attention to him, especially when they didn't want to.

"Hi, my name is Demetri" – he said, putting his body even closer to her, in a way his legs touched hers – "Can I buy you a drink?".

"Barely said your name and is already trying to get me drunk" – the girl said angry, but opening a big smile after – "I like you. What about a Martini?".

"How about a bottle of wine to go and we go to my house?".

"You are really fast aren't you?" – the girl stood up, pressing her body against the vampire's.

"And you like it" – Demetri whispered in her ear, putting his hands in her waist and bringing them down slowly. The smell of her blood was intoxicating and he couldn't wait to taste it – "Why don't we just go to my house? You know you want".

"Sure, but just one little thing first Demetri".

"What?" – Demetri asked confused.

"Don't you want to know my name?".

"This doesn't matter sweetheart. You will be the one screaming my name today, not the opposite. Now, come. I can't wait to hear you screaming my name. And I will promise. You will feel like this was the last night of your life" – and _it will be_.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11 A.M. and the Salvatore family met at the '' Bullets '' bar. They mostly went to this bar because they liked the name; it fitted the family-business. Of course it was still morning for them to drink alcohol, everybody had their hot coffee. They were talking and joking as always, people were disturbed by them and complained, but that wasn't a problem with them.

Suddenly they stopped when the news came on the TV of the bar.

''Dead girl found. Samantha Donavan died slowly and with pain through an animal attack. Nobody knows what kind of animal it was. The girl died though an animal-bite in the neck. Hunters search for the animal...''.

Damon couldn't hear the next sentence because Stefan couldn't believe his ears.

''Not again''. 

''Stefan? Was that you? '' – Asked one of them.

''Me? I spent the whole day with you guys'' – Stefan was obviously angry.

''Relax man, we are kidding but well guys seems our bets can begin again. Whoever kills this animal...first wins, the other have to pay his alcohol drinks for one month or year. '' 

''Galen stop, maybe it was really an animal...''. 

''Seriously, Damon?''. 

''Yes, maybe we are wrong '' said Damon knowing that he lied but Damon knew that maybe this vampire was in the bar, he tried to see the looks of the other customers.

Stefan understood what his brother was up too and checked the others too. The others too continued listening to the news so they can notice where the attack found place. Nobody of them realized that somebody was watching them.

It was a young man. In his 20's, he had brown hair and his eyes were a mixed color of green and brown. His skin tone was a mix of brunet and brown. In his eyes was enjoyment. It was obvious he knew something so he stood up and went close to the Salvatore's.

"Did these animal attacks start again? It's too much of a coincidence'' – he said to them. They turned and looked at him.

''Again?'' – asked Stefan. There was something about this guy. He could sense something but didn't knew that. He sensed it from the moment, he came into the bar. Damon looked at him and tried to remind himself of who this man looks alike but couldn't.

''When I was still in elementary school, there were many animal attacks and suddenly they disappeared and now they came back? Somebody send them free and animals without someone to guide them are nothing '' – like he knew what he was talking about. A good friend of Damon said that. Caleb, was he related to him? He didn't want to make a scene in front of his family.

''Why are you telling us this?'' – asked Galen.

'' Because from all the people in here, you seem they most worried and in the same time happier ones ''

'' We are sorry for the girl '' said the forth of them. '' Liar, liar... Pants on fire '' said the young man and turned around; he paid and left the bar.

'' Do you think he's a vampire Damon? ''

'' No brother, I think he's just a very smart man with more information than he should have ''  
Damon had to meet with Caleb again. They had to talk about who will hunt these vampires cause they mostly never come alone in a town like London where it's known werewolves and hunters live there.

''What are you thinking about Damon? ''. 

''Nothing Victor, just a small meeting with Caleb...he will be happy to hear fun came to town again'' 

''Caleb? He will torture them. And not only''. 

''I know, I think of saying to him 50% of the vampires will be killed from us and the other 50% from the werewolves ''. 

''Sounds logic to me '' – Damon stood up, he was happy this meet ended now because as far as both sides hid it, these weren't his favorite relatives but they were still working and protecting each other's – ''I'm going now''. 

''I can come with you''. 

''Stefan, are you crazy? I sai B''. 

''I'm not afraid of him''. 

''You should be'' – said Galen '' – beside I need you so we search the town'' – he added.

''Alright''. 

''I'm going to our lovely Gun-room'' – said Victor. The brothers paid and left the bar with everyone going to his job. Demetri didn't knew what he started and the biggest suprise will be his.

While the Salvatore's went to do their jobs, Emma had a terrible feeling. She tried to reach Jane at the mobile phone but she didn't answer which made her even more scared. While she was driving, she heard in the radio news about the young Samantha found dead, she realized one thing : They are back. Emma immediately called Damon.

''Where are you? ''. 

''People say hallo Emma'' – she rolled her eyes.

''Hello Damon, where are you? Did you hear the news? Did you talk to Jane ?''. 

''One question at a time. Firstly I'm in the car going to meet someone, second yes and third no''. 

''Damon... I want to see Jane, to find her she isn't answering her mobile phone''. 

''Maybe she's sleeping... Hopefully. I'm going to pray for that but who are you going to meet?''. 

''Caleb''. 

''Caleb? So that means t-they are back?''. 

''That means I want to see an old friend and yes maybe it's them or simple vampire coven's. They are mostly never alone in London. Every vampire coming here alone is suicide so there's a 50% chance that there's just a dumb vampire coven''. 

''I hope you are right''. 

''Look Emma, you will calm down okay? Jane is smart if she sees you like this she will be worried'' – Damon knew how she overreacted, they may were divorced but he still was looking over her. 

''Okay, just talk with Claeb and then call me''. 

''I will''. 

''Thank you''. 

''Give a tight hug from me to Jane okay?'' – Emma smiled.

'' Of course I will''.

The Police started the investigation of the cause of death of the young Samantha. They couldn't find anything, the reason is clear enough. Demetri entered an empty bar, he was the first guest-perfect for his next kill as soon as he saw the bar girl. She didn't realize Demetri came in because she was talking to the phone, Demetri was hearing their conversation.

''My best friend actually liked someone? Don't lie to me'' – she voice of the phone saying.

''It's true, I would never lie to my little cousin''.

''So she came and told you that?''.

''Yeah, she met him while he was naked''.

''Oh my God, I miss everything, I shouldn't have gone cold Russia''.

''That's right. How is it actually there?''.

''Cold? As I said before''.

''Any entertai...'' – the bar girl stopped talking to the phone while seeing an attractive man about her age standing at the door and staring at her.

''Sweetheart, a customer is here... Talk to you later. Love you'' – before the girl could even say bye she closed the phone and looked at Demetri.

''So, will you stare at me or order a drink? '' Demetri could admit that she had a pretty smile.

''I will take a beer ''

She fastly took a glass and filled it with beer and gave it to him while he was taking a place.

''What do you want so early at a bar? You men come usually after 10 p.m. and it's just 7.30 p.m. ''

''I like to find beautiful bar girls alone '' he said while his eyes were getting into her but she wasn't like Samantha, His tricks didn't worked, and he wanted to drink something more than beer. She rolled her eyes.

''I should change gender then so I don't hear this shit ''

''I would like to see that ''

''I don't have enough money for that, sad isn't it? '' Demetri saw her name on her sign at her T-Shirt.

''So Ruby, I don't have that money but I can make you feel happy being a female ''

''Shut up, I don't do fucking with stupid males that I meet here, besides I have something better to do ''

''Like? ''

''Like earning money so I can live with my cousin ''

''Doesn't she have parents for that ''

''She had once...I had once, but I'm not discussing this with you, drink...pay and leave '' Suddenly he didn't felt like having her as meal, she reminded him of Percy and himself.

''I'm sorry then '' Ruby didn't answer, she was ignoring him while waiting for costumers to come. Demetri may didn't wanted to eat her now but still wanted to talk to her.

''My name is Demetri and I would prefer you not ignoring me? '' She turned looked at him and laughed.

''Demetri? Oh my god...are you Russian or Greek? These two nations have that name ''

''I would say the orthodoxy nations have that name and yeah I'm Greek ''

''And what does a Greek boy doing here in London ? ''

''I was searching out for someone ''

''And did you find him ? ''

''I found her actually ''

''A her? ''

''Yes, she's pretty annoying ''

''And why did you searched her? ''

''Because my boss wanted me to ''

''Are you a private deductive or so ? '' she was joking seeing that Demetri's face was serious made her laugh even harder.

''You can say it like that...''

''I prefer my job ''

''You don't know what you miss...''

''Show me then Demetri, show me what's better than sitting in the bar making some drinks and clean a little from stalking people...I would like to see that '' she came closer to him.

''It's more than stalking and in my job I get rewards ''

''Like ? '' She raised up her eyebrows

''You don't want to know the answer to that ''

''And what if I want '' he caught her from the bar and with a move Ruby was out of the bar and he fastly caught her neck...Ruby didn't realized how she was in that position, him holding her neck, moving her like she was a feather.

''We get reward girls like Samantha, like you...'' he whispered into her eyes, expecting for her to scream but her respond was a smile...

''So you killed that bitch, I may even like you Demetri '' He felt like he lost the world, the normal reaction was screaming and hitting, praying inside her for her life but Ruby was happy, she was entertained, she was enjoying it.

''Masochistic much? ''

''you tell me when you finish with that you've started '' he left her and she falled into the ground. Ruby was coughing a little and was smiling.

''You aren't sadistic enough '' He crouched and was looking at Ruby's eyes...they were a little red but there was no fear in her.

''Maybe I didn't wanted to kill you ''

''You have a soft spot ''

''No I'm just curious what a problematic person you are for not screaming and crying ''

''I'm a believer...that's all and as I felt more pain than that beloved Demetri...much more ''

Demetri was about to respond when he heard footsteps, voices, human hearts beating.

''You, are coming with me '' he took her and disappeared from the backdoor. Till the two new customers stepped inside they were gone.

''Doesn't anyone work here? '' Asked the woman loudly when she looked that nobody was there.

They were in an abounded building and were standing face to face. '' Won't you try to run away? Tell the world what truly happened? ''

''Won't you make it easier Demetri? Offer more, seduce me...fuck me, and kill me? ''

She was testing him and he could see that. '' You're to smart for that, I'm still waiting to see what you're going to do to get away ''

''Give me your Sex and Diamonds and I won't do anything ''

''I have from the first one but about the Diamonds I'm not sure ''

''Or both or nothing ''

''You are not in position to give me introductions now ''

''I know, I'm just a simple bar girl right? ''

''No, you are...'' Demetri looked at her eyes, they were beautiful...and he could see thirst for adventure in there. '' I am? ''

''Heartless, I can hear a heart beating but I can't see many emotions ''

''I have some ''

''I don't see them ''

''Happiness, enjoyment are emotions ''

''Not the ones I expected ''

''Well Demetri, I am different...you vampires like different right? ''

''And you know exactly what I am? ''

''Sam was found bitten frained out of blood, isn't that obvious enough ''

''I guess '' Ruby was staring at him waiting for him to leave her there or kill her, she didn't knew what he was about to do.

''Yes, we like different Ruby and I like different and sexy...and you are tempting '' he came closer to her and his hands were around her waist.

''What are you doing? That is rape ''

''You want it ''

''I know '' both got what they wanted...these dangerous attraction came out, their lips touched and as soon as Ruby putted his arms around him their lips collided and they started to kiss passionately.

Ruby felt Demetri's kisses burn her. Demetri's kisses moved from her mouth slowly to her neck. Demetri stopped for not biting her. Demetri looked up to Ruby with his blood-red eyes.

She smiled and he fastly pushed her to the wall and started undressing her... He was liking her, enjoying her and Ruby felt she lost herself under his kisses. Suddenly red rings appeared in Demetri's eyes, she knew that he would bite her.

''Do it'' he pressed his teeth into her neck; she was feeling her blood draining out but not like it would kill her. She felt a little weak but she knew, he liked her sense of fun so he wouldn't kill her.

Alec and Percy became the shadow of the girls, following them. They found out where Jane lived and who was visiting them. When they were sure that the girls were gone and Emma was still inside, the decided to go and talk to her.

Percy did a checkup so nobody would interrupt them, meanwhile Alec rang the bell. Emma fastly opened the door thinking that Jane forgot something.

''What did you fo...'' when the door was open and she saw this young man standing outside her door. Those eyes-those beautiful eyes she thought. '' Oh my god '' Emma was staring at her son and Alec could see her heart beating faster and her eyes started to fill with tears. Her lips formed slowly into a smile.

She saw that Alec was angry with her, that he didn't came back for family reunion but she was still his mother. She was hating on herself for leaving him, every single day that passed made her missing him more. The tears were running on her face she couldn't hold herself and took Alec in her arms. Even if Alec didn't felt anything about his parents, no love-no hate he felt warm being in her arms.

Alec didn't knew what to do wrap his arms around his mother or push her away. He decided to do both. He put his around her back, he closed his eyes took a deep breath trying to make this hug last longer so he feels wanted again and then he just pushed her away with a little strength so he shows his cold side-he didn't wanted Emma to see that he cares. Emma closed her eyes, so she needn't to look into his eyes.

''Sorry '' she whispered turning her back. ''Come in'' 

''I don't want to '' Emma turned her had looking at him. She may not saw him growing up but she could recognize when he was really angry but he wasn't angry more upset, felt betrayed.

''Alexander... Do it please, if you father sees you here...'' 

''Father? I don't have a father or mother and what will he do? Kill me this time? '' 

''Not him...his family maybe '' 

''They can't kill me '' 

''Oh yes hey can and they will, they see you as a threat in the family business...'' she stopped turning again and standing face to face with her son.

''They are hunters, you would be one to if this bastard didn't...'' she stopped talking; she didn't wanted Alec to know what really happened...

''Didn't what? '' 

''Nothing, now come in please '' when Alec was about to close the door a hand appeared he rolled his eyes.

''Percy '' he really didn't wanted him in this. Percy can't be serious-he never was. It would just end worse.

''So what happened? Do we have something helpful? '' He looked at Emma seeing her eyes red from crying.

''Oh, I guess not now '' 

''Something helpful? '' 

''Yeah you know, Aro wants your daughter too '' 

''WHAT ? '' her hands formed into fists.

''Yeah, he got bored of that little asshole next to me '' 

''You will not even touch her '' 

''Well we kissed so I think I already did that, she's a naughty girl '' 

''Percy, stop it '' 

''Why? She should know how her daughter really is, how good she is for being one of us '' Emma was biting her tongue so she doesn't freak out.

''But if you mean hurt her? No, but I can't promise anything about my brother. He's not known as a patient person '' 

''Then you can leave, I don't lose any child again because of you '' 

''There is no choice, Demetri has to look over us and he's pissed off. Jane will just make everything worse '' 

''Demetri? He is the tracker? '' One of Emma's plans was already gone. They couldn't run away, he would find them. '' Yeah, so will you tell Jane to behave so this end fast? '' 

''Percy go away you make everything worse '' 

''I just make it straight what is going to happen '' 

''We will talk later '' 

''No, I'm out of this...where is Jane's room? '' 

''Why? '' 

''Ok, going to find it alone '' Percy went upstairs. The room is a part of a character, it was one of the reason he wanted to go to see and the other he always liked to search a girls room-the cupboard. He was a centuries year old teenager who liked to see the girls' underwear.

''Look Alec, there are many reasons you will never understand not you not Jane, so please stop it now where's the chance? '' 

''Stop what? Maybe I want my sister on my side '' 

''And you end up as ashes, after we gave you your dad started making deals with werewolves. They are killers...they won't let you get away because you are Damon's son you know that right? '' 

''I'm not afraid of them '' Emma didn't respond, she was staring the ground and he could see her trying not to fall down.

''Werewolves...Damon-he's going to meet C-Caleb '' she was talking to herself realizing that Damon would made soon a deal with the werewolf leader to hunt his own son, even if the hunters-family made a step back the werewolves wouldn't. She looked up to Alec.

''Where is the phone I have to call Damon '' 

''What the hell? '' 

''Stop talking if you want to stay alive, take your friend and leave. Werewolves they will come after you soon...I have to call Damon to cancel the meeting...I cannot lose you again '' Alec didn't understood a thing what Emma was saying. He saw Emma running inside the house searching for the phone...he followed her to the living room and she found the phone. Emma was tipping Damon's number but the phone is closed. She felt to the couch and was lost.

'' Alec go now '' 

''Not till you tell me what's going on there '' 

''ALEXANDER I SAID GO! Go...to this Demetri, he could be at least a little more able to fight than you two '' 

''I don't need to fight '' 

''Why? Because of that power or Percy manipulating them? That is not going to work, you are not fast enough...they are trained to kill the Volturi's off you have no chance '' Meanwhile was Percy hearing them and as soon as he heard Caleb he understood who he might be, he fastly went upstairs.

''Shut up, don't ask - we leave now Alec '' they fastly left the house. As soon as they were somewhere alone Alec started shouting for Percy's behavior.

''WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TELLING TO HER? '' 

''Calm down, I just made everything easier '' 

''EASIER? WHERE THE HELL DID THAT CAME UP FROM? '' 

''What do you think they would do when they realized her being gone? '' 

''THEY WOULD DO NOTHING! '' 

''You heard it alone, hunters, werewolves... Jane would be just an excuse to attack '' 

''NOW EVERYTHING IS GONNA HAPPEN EARLIER '' 

''You should thank me because with warning your parents-they won't have a problem their family '' 

''YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FAMILY OR LOSONG YOUR PARENTS SO SHUT UP '' Percy bit his lip and a part of his past came out without him wanting to ''I FOUD MY MOTHER RAPED CUTED IN PIECES IN A BLOODBATH SO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS TO SHUT UP ! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! EVERYTHING THAT YOU WANTED WAS ALWAYS YOURS! You were always behaved like a King from your parents or Aro but I'm not making it so easy for you. I'm going to do everything my way deal with it ''

Alec didn't know what to respond, all those years were Aro made Percy look over Alec, he never managed that Percy gave a piece of his past to him and now it happened and he understood why him and Demetri behaved like this. Percy disappeared right after he freaked out, he needed to stay alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Demetri was waiting to wake up. He would leave but she was sleeping with wrapped her hands around him. He was waiting for 8 hours, but she didn't. So he got bored. He had two decisions: makes her wake up with the nice way or the one he would love to do. Eat her. Since he knew she took care of a girl in Percy's age, Demetri felt related and took it in the nice-lovely way.

"Ruby, wake up" – his voice was smooth and calm – "Come on, wake up. Ruby, wake up there's nice breakfast for you".  
"Ruby, you will end up as my breakfast" – she didn't move, continuing to sleep peacefully – "Oh God" – Demetri rolled his eyes – "RUBY, WAKE UP".

He could hear the birds being scared and flying away, all that Ruby did is opening her eyes.

"You are worst then my mother".  
"I tried to do it the nice way, darling".  
"Don't try to be British please" – she smiled and slowly stood up all naked – "So, where are my clothes?".  
"Why should I know?".  
"You were the one taking them out from my fabulous body".  
"Fabulous?".  
"Well, yours is good too" – she smiled biting her lip – "Yours is hot" – she touched her neck were the bite was. She found her underwear thrown a few meters away from her.

"You could stay naked".  
"No, I need to go home and take a shower, the ground is dirty".  
"That was not a problem for you last night".  
"Oh, it actually was but I had fun so I ignored this little fact" – Ruby turned to take her underwear, till she did a step, Demetri did a fast move and appeared in front of her with all his clothes – "You're fast".  
"I know".  
"But I am not so go away I want to have at least my underwear on my body" – Demetri moved without a word letting Ruby wear them. She looked around searching her clothes. She found them behind broken walls and other hanging at trees. She made Demetri take them since he was the one throwing them there.

"I'm hungry" – she said to herself – "Demetri take me fast somewhere to eat".  
"I would say on a local so I can eat little too".  
"If you want so, you are the one driving... Flying... Running? You run right?".

Demetri took her without a word and fast they ended up in a local near the bar she was working. They stepped inside, Demetri was looking around him for possible, useless humans to eat and Ruby took a deep breath.

"Oh my God, Stefan" – She run to someone in Demetri's age. His hair was brown and he had green eyes. He had a worked out body and one of these smiles the women loved. Ruby hugged him.

"How are you?".  
"I'm fine and you?".  
"Fine, just hungry from a hardcore night".  
"Oh, I know your hardcore nights" – he said raising his eyebrows.  
"You survived them".  
"Well I am good at challenges '' he looked at Demetri who was staring at Stefan. Demetri couldn't hear any heart beating so he went closer.

"This guy loves my challenges too".

When Stefan realized that Demetri was a vampire he wondered why Ruby wasn't dead. Then he saw the Volturi sign in his armlet. Stefan's smile disappeared and instead he was angry. Stefan would love to hit him, kill him. Demetri gave his hand.

"I'm Demetri '' Stefan took his hand and shook it, faking smile.

"Stefan" – before these three could even start talking Jane appeared out of nowhere.

"Uncle Stefan, your lovely niece Jane wants to go shopping".  
"Well your uncle Stefan wants to relax a little".  
"Whatever" – she looked at Ruby and Demetri, confused seeing him again, with Ruby this time. Demetri felt the same – "I know you".  
"Where do you know him?" - Stefan asked.  
"He came to me with two weird guys... The one said even that hi…".  
"You mean the naked boy you found hot".  
"Yes, him too" – Jane couldn't resist laughing after Ruby reminded her of that moment.

It was clear to Stefan why they came but this time they wouldn't make it so easy for them.

"So, Jane didn't you said you wanted to go shopping?".  
"Yes, but not before you and Ruby date… And possibly marry and make many many children".  
"What?".  
"Yes, Ruby and Stefan don't look at me like that… Charlotte and I want to become family and you are our only way to do so... Or you will date my other uncles".  
"For God's sake Jane stop, come let's go shopping".  
"I'm going to kill your credit card if you don't date her".  
"I can live with that" – he took Jane from the hand and they left the local.

"Isn't she perfect?".  
"How good do you know her? ''  
"Since she went to elementary school, she's my cousin best friends... They are like sisters".

"So your cousin and her know everything about each other?".  
"Of course, Jane knows more about Charlotte then me, why do you ask?" – Ruby didn't understand the reason of his questions until she remembered what Demetri told her about his job-finding people – "Jane is it right?".  
"Jane is what?".  
"The reason you're here, you said you find people".  
"Ruby, don't...".  
"Demetri I asked you a question! Do you searched for Jane?".  
"Yes but not only her ''  
"Alright" – she went a step back – "Will you hurt her?".  
"Me? Why should I? As I said my job, my ability finding people when I find them... They are not my problem anymore".  
"Whose is she then?".  
"Her brother's".  
"She has a brother?".  
"Twin brother actually".  
"A twin? No, impossible. You're joking right?".  
"Yeah, she has...crazy to believe right?''.  
"Crazy? No just weird... They must be separated in a very young age. It can't be that she doesn't remember anything ''.  
"Yeah they were just kids back then''.  
"I don't know why you are here, but please don't hurt her. She's the only one Charlotte has beside me''.  
"As I said I won't hurt her, or her brother. Maybe a little for a few minutes but then she won't feel anything ''.

"What are you talking about?''.  
"Never mind''.  
"Tell me''.  
"She's going to be safe, relax. You don't need to be afraid about her since her uncle is a vampire too''.  
"Stefan?''.  
"Yes, there was no heart beating''.  
''0Oh, now he turns me even more on'' - she said with a playful smile - ''but I'm hungry now, let me buy a coffee and something to eat''.  
''Of course, I will take a drink until you finish''.

He heard Ruby laughing while she was going to buy food.

Demetri went to the parking lot looking for possible victims. He could recognize two girls, one blond and the other red haired going to the dark space between to building. They probably wanted to take their illegal stuff.

''They looked fucked up'' - said Demetri to himself. He followed them, the blond girl was some steps back from the one searching her handy.

''Come on, where are you?'' - She was talking to herself, trying to find her mobile phone in her bag.

''Right here, behind you'' - answered Demetri, she turned back and saw him. She didn't even have time to scream 'till Demetri's eyes turned red and his eye rings became a shade of black and red-scars were appearing. He fastly bit her in the throat and started to drink all of her blood. He finished within seconds. The girl was a few meters away.

''Veronica?'' - She asked while turning back.

He saw her body lying to the ground - her eyes emotionless. She screamed and was running to the end of this dark way. Demetri appeared in front of her catching her from the neck and lifting her up.

''Going somewhere?''.  
''Please don...'' - before she even could say something Demetri rolled his eyes and did the same he did with Veronica. Demetri's mouth was covered with blood; drops of it fell into his black T-shirt. He looked at the sky while his eyes turned into this beautiful shade of blue again. Ruby finished eating and went outside the parking lot. She was trying to find Demetri. She saw the little dark way between the bank and the local; she knew he would probably end his hunger there - it's the best place - she thought.

When she was about to go in, she saw Demetri shirtless coming out. There was a scent of fire. He burned his T-shirt and let the bodies there to be found from the police. He loved seeing the news finding stories about how this mystical animal can be.

''You will be the end of me'' - she said joking to Demetri while she had as view his perfect, trained body.

''I'm everyone's girl's death cause''.  
''You have a point, so...''.  
''Where do you live?''.  
''Why?''.  
''I can take you there''.  
''Are you trying to be a gentleman?''.  
''No, I'm just sure you have some male t-shirts to give me''.  
''Why should I?''.  
''Because I'm sure this Stefan-vampire doesn't always sleep to his home''.  
''You're right, so which car will we steal? I want to see you driving''.  
''What about this black BMW?''.  
''Did this girl had a car?''.  
''Yes'' he showed her a red Mercedes ''Let's take that one''.  
''No it's to girlish''.  
''I am a girl plus I need a car''.  
''The police is going to search for the car''.  
''I don't think that the car was even from these girls, I mean which normal girl goes in the terrible dark way...'' .

Demetri went to this awful car and opened the door and went in. Ruby was explaining him the way. They were in Ruby's house.

Demetri was looking at pictures of a girl probably Charlotte and Ruby while she was getting some of Stefan's black T-Shirts out and gave one to him.  
''It suits you perfectly''.  
''Everything suits me''.  
''So... Do you want anything to drink beside blood?''.  
''Not now ''.  
''So you can leave?''.  
''You want me to leave?''.  
''Well I have to relax a little since I have to work, if I have still a job since I disappeared yesterday without an excuse''.  
''And what if I say you don't need to work?''.  
''I have, your vampire won't help me to avoid that?''.  
''Is that a challenge?''.  
''No, it's a fact''.  
''Don't go to work today and you'll see''.  
''I don't want to lose my job, I need it'' - Demetri took out from his trouser pocket a bunch of money; he took from the two girls he killed - ''Here is money for you'' - he trowed it at a table that was near from them.

''From your victims?''.  
''Obviously...''.  
''I-I can't take that''.  
''Did you just remembered to have feelings?''.  
''I have feelings''.  
''Only when you talk about your little cousin''.  
''No, she's just my soft spot''.  
''She's just the only thing you care about so take that and shut up... I don't need money to survive''.  
''No, Charlotte wouldn't want me to take money from dead people... Charlotte is everything else that I am not''.  
''She doesn't need to know, does she?''.  
''No, but don't you understand? Don't you have anyone to care about? Wanting to be honest with him, dying for him?''.  
''I have only a little brother who I babysit since thousand centuries... But well I could say, our personalities are quite similar, so take that damn money and call your boss and say you can't go tonight alright ?'' - Ruby felt related to him like he did the night before-that's the reason why she is alive.  
''Why?''.  
''So we can work all the night out''.  
''If you say so, then I should do the phone call now'' Ruby left the living room and went to hers so she could lie to her boss for being suddenly ill from the last night... An excuse so she had both nights covered. 

While Demetri and Ruby had a great time together, Percy was still pissed off cause of Alec. He was walking alone at the town center and slowly he slowly this known scent appeared. It was Jane. She was coming out from Bershka a lady clothes store in London. She was with her uncle Stefan.

''Let's go somewhere to eat''.  
''Okay, let's go to McDonalds...''.  
''You're mother is going to kill me''.  
''You'll survive'' - Jane looked around her, she saw Percy staring at her ''Can you go alone? I think I forgot something and I will come''.  
''Okay, not more than 30 minutes''.  
''Of course'' Stefan left and Jane went to Percy. ''Will you know tell me what this scene was?''.  
''Which scene?''.

''About me having a twin brother... Your friend was creepy''.  
''He's not creepy just stupid'' - Percy was staring at her and she started to smile without knowing the reason - '' Stop doing that...''.  
''Doing what?''.  
''Looking at me like that''.  
''I'm looking normal...''.  
''No, you're eyes have something... Like you're innocent''.  
''So it's good''.  
''No it's awful. You make me smile, I hate smiling''.  
''Well I think smiling suits you''.  
''Stop it I said'' - she punched Percy's arm a little - ''Why was that for?''.  
''So you stop''.  
''I won't'' - Jane rolled her eyes and was about to leave, he stopped her by holding her arm - ''I won't until you tell me a place and a time where we can meet alone''.  
''Is that a date?''  
''If you want it to be one?'' - Percy smirked while he was looking to the ground - ''You won't bring this strange guy right?''.  
''No'' - he looked up to Jane - ''Okay, what about 8 a.m., outside from school?''.  
''Jane...''.  
''Today, 10 p.m. outside of the central-cinema'' - Jane turned away and left for finding her uncle.

''I'll be there'' - he said loudly so she can hear him, she turned her head smiling him and then she was lost between the people. Percy realized that he should manipulate her for forgetting everything but she was calm and happy this time where he didn't need to. She was able to talk.

Emma had never been so nervous, and happy, at the same time. Even that now, she was more nervous than happy. Damon didn't answer his cell phone; he probably was still talking to Caleb. Emma prayed for this to be a nice conversation and not a "Let's kill the vampires". She didn't care about the other two guys, but she cared about her son.

It's been almost 12 years since the last time she saw Alec. He was with Damon, holding his hand really tight and saying goodbye to Emma. He didn't know what he wasn't going to back home. With Jane by her side, she tried not to cry. It was the right thing to do, one of them needed to survive as a human and Jane wasn't strong enough for that. Alec was. It was the only choice they had. And she repeated that to herself every day, trying to make her mind accept that.

Once again, Emma tried to call Damon. Voicemail again. How long this conversation was going to take? Patiently, she listened to the automatic message.

"_I'm not here at the moment; probably I'm just killing something. You know what to do after the bip''_.

"Damon, it's me again. Please, call me as soon as you hear this, it's important. It's about... Well, I will tell you when you call me, just please, don't kill any vampire, if you do, Jane's life will be in danger. Just call me okay? Bye".

Now, she only had to wait.

It's near midnight and the two friends are drinking at the bar, after hours of discussing about the new vampire attack they came into a decision even if they aren't sure - Is it one vampire? Or a group? - If it's a group the werewolves have something to be happy about since they didn't hunt for years. Damon and Caleb drank his bottle of beer to the end.

''And you, Caleb? What do you think? Which vampire's would be so dumb coming here?''.  
''I don't know...someone that like to show-off but they will die in one way or another...''.  
''Well I would prefer us hunters doing it alone but well I know that your people need something to have fun about too''.  
''Yeah, my son will love it to rip their heads off. He and his friends''.  
''How old is actually your son?''.  
''Well he is actually 23 for over 136 years, you know how we are. We kill vampires. We get their immortality''.  
''Only your coven. All the other werewolves do it in a witchy way ''.  
''Well Damon, my coven did a deal with some'' - Caleb stops looks at Damon and smiles - '' Never mind, just keep in mind that my coven did a deal to get that power of immortality and some extra ones''.  
''At least you can be sure that your kids will be forever safe. Jane... I'm always afraid that Jane is in danger since Alec left''.  
''Your daughter will be safe. I didn't know about you before you gave Alec but I can promise you that Jane will have the life and you and Emma want for her. I will say to Peter to be her shadow''.  
''You would?''.  
''Yes, with Peter you have nothing to be afraid of. Do you actually remember him?''.  
''Not especially. I can say that he may even passed me by and I didn't even recognize him''.  
''It's time then to meet him''.  
''And what about your daughter?''.  
''Elena? Elena builds a wall around her with only a small door'' - he takes a deep breath and looks down to the bar - ''Peter has the key for it''.  
''At least you know that she isn't hurt easily''.  
''Jane isn't a soft person either''.  
''Well she pretends it. The real Jane just wants to know the truth. She knows that Emma and I didn't have divorced because of Love; she knows that something bad happened but she pretends to believe the lies. She is smart, a little mean but this is her protection''.  
''At least you know your daughter well Damon, I lost Elena ages ago''.  
''Is it cause of Finn?''.  
''Yes''.  
''Well it's normal and I probably would argue if she called you an ass in that option'' - Damon laughs and Caleb looks at him surprised - ''Well, I'm an ass too, I gave my own son ''.  
''To protect your daughter''.  
''I chose between my kids''.  
''It was right, if you didn't they would kill Emma and probably kidnap two''.  
''It doesn't change the fact that I put Jane over Alexander''.  
''Hey Damon, we are typical fathers, we will put always our girls over the boys in some things and our women will be always there to argue with us about this thing, about not caring much about the boys. It's a fact''.  
''Well, these daughters will always be our soft spot I think''.  
''I can't disagree on that'' - Damon and Caleb shared silence. Damon decided to check up his phone and as soon as he saw the missing calls he got shocked. Caleb recognized the fear in Damon's eyes.

''What happened?''.  
''Emma called me over thousand times. Something happened''.  
''Go to her then'' - Damon looked worried to Caleb - ''Just calm down, go to the car and call her. And if you need help, tell me''.

Damon stood up slowly

''Okay'' - he whispered and ran out of the bar, opened the car went in started to drive and started to hear the messages of Emma's missing calls. She was begging for Damon not to meet Caleb-not to tell him about the vampire's… He called her back and she just told him to go fast home and she would tell him everything there since it's too late.


End file.
